horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Orgalorg (Gunter)
Gunter 'es el nombre del pingüino que más comúnmente acompaña al Rey Helado , aunque en " Princess Monster Wife ", se demuestra que los pingüinos tienen múltiples nombres que el Rey Helado pronuncia los nombres de los Gunters de otras maneras diferentes. El Rey Helado utiliza a Gunter como su sirviente personal, mientras que los otros pingüinos que trabajan para el Rey Helado o son esclavos más o menos. No es del todo claro si Gunter es hombre o mujer. Sin embargo, en "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas "Gunter pone un huevo, lo que probablemente significa que él es una mujer. Gunter puede estar entre los pingüinos se ven en el Tema de Apertura en el Reino Helado . En " ¿Qué es la Vida? ", uno de los trabajos reconocidos de Gunter es estar siendo utilizado como un soporte para la Máquina del VideoJuegos del Rey Helado. Gunter también trató de advertir al rey de hielo que Finn y Neptor estaban en la habitación. Gunter se menciona en " ¿Pero Qué Hicieron? " Cuando el Rey Helado dice, "Gunter, deshazte de Finn." Gunter aparece de nuevo en el " Llegó de la Nocheósfera ", donde su alma está casi robado y es apodado" eres la mas malvada creatura que jamas haya conocido " esto se lo dice el Padre de Marceline, pero el es pateado hacia el Rey Helado. La respuesta del Rey Helado es "Gunter, quien te dijo, que puedes volar?" Gunter aparece en " La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas " y está muy enfermo, pero después resulta que él / ella estaba embarazada y el huevo se rompe revelando una Gatito rosa flotante . Gunter vuelve a aparecer en el episodio " Congelados " tratando de romper las Poción Congeladora A y la Poción Descongeladora A atraído para congelar a Finn y Jake. El Rey Helado dice que Gunter le gusta romper botellas, al final Gunter logra romper las botellas. El se muestra un elemento perturbador en este episodio. Gunter aparece varias veces en " Holly Jolly Secrets " y " Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 ". El destaca durante su "Fiesta de Baile Pinguina", El Rey Helado llama a dos pingüinos diferentes "Gunter" en la misma escena. No se sabe si esto fue intencional o por parte del personal del programa, pero ésta es la evidencia principal en el show. En " Five Short Graybles , " el Rey Helado hace que Gunter flote en el mar en un iceberg, porque cree que Gunter está haciendo un mal olor. También se muestra que Gunter puede tocar el Teclado, aunque no muy bien. En " Princess Monster Wife ", sólo un pingüino que se llama Gunter y muchos otros pingüinos se tratan con similares, aunque diferentes sus nombres. En " King Worm "Gunter es parte de un monstruo gigante hecha de pingüinos. Gunter también pudo haber aparecido en otros episodios que ofrecen los pingüinos, aunque es imposible saber a simple vista porque Gunter es visualmente indistinguible de otros pingüinos. Apariencia Gunter parece un ordinario pingüino con grandes ojos negros. El / ella tiene cuerpo y las aletas en color negro, y una pansa plana blanca. El / ella también tiene un pico puntiagudo de color amarillo y patas amarillas con tres dedos. Relaciones El Rey Helado a veces se molesta con Gunter, por ejemplo cuando él / ella accidentalmente se rompió el juego de video o comían sus calcetines, pero el Rey Helado parece apreciar su compañía. El Rey Helado a menudo habla con él / ella como un padre. El episodio " Princess Monster Wife "confirma que el Rey Helado tiene otros pingüinos y que sabe su nombre y todos se nombran alguna variante de Gunter (por ejemplo Gundy, Gunder, Gunthy, Goonter, Gunder Gewn-der). En Fusion Fall thumb|292px En FusionFall él es más bien representado que en la serie, igual pasa con Finn, Jake, Dulce Princesa, Muerte y Princesa Arcoiris. Se involucra en la Nano Misión del Rey Helado, Penguin Plans. Tiene unaFusion, la cual es nivel 17 y por razones desconcertadas, es mucho mas grande que Gunter real, similar a Bloo y Fusion Bloo. 'Nano de Gunter hwñ 20.png|Gunter en FusionFall hwñ 21.jpg|Fusion de Gunter en el juego FusionFall. Curiosidades * Gunter, al parecer, es el unico amigo del Rey helado. * Sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Jake y Lady Rainicorn. * Por algún motivo, el ' '''le dice que "de todos los grandes monstruos de la historia, eres por mucho la más malvada que me he encontrado" ("above history´s gratest monsters you´re by far the most evil thing I ever encountered"),'' luego de lo cual le pide su alma. Sin embargo, Gunter se niega y (al parecer) le dice en su lenguaje que quiere que él le de su alma y no al revés ("keep your grotty soul"). * En el episodio "La camara de las cuchillas heladas" se demuestra que Gunter es sin duda hembra, pero el Rey Helado dice: ¿Que puede hacer por "el" Doctora princesa? y cerca del final del capitulo Jake se asombra de saber que Gunter es hembra y el Rey Helado tambien, incluso mueve al pinguino en un intento de verle la entrepierna pero termina arrojandolo para amenazar a Finn y Jake (Por lo que se demuestra que nadie sabia que Gunter era hembra). * Según el Rey Helado "Nadie se lleva el alma de mis pinguinos excepto yo y los osos polares, porque así es la naturaleza Gunter". * En La Camara de las Cuchillas Heladas una imagen de Gunter aparece en el diario del Rey Helado. * Tiene un hijo gato mistico volador con una gema de cristal en su frente. * Le encanta romper botellas. * El rey helado lo usa como soporte para escribir. * A Adam Muto se le pregunto: "¿si el rey helado conoce todos sus pingüinos de forma individual, pero llamó a todos Gunter?" y el respondio :" Según lo revelado en Princess Monster Wife,'' todos ellos tienen nombres diferentes. Ahora tienes que volver a través de todos los episodios y averiguar qué tiempos Ice King estaba hablando con Gunther, Gunter, Goonter, Gunder, etc"'' * En el diario de Marceline en "Marceline's Closet" se puede ver el nombre de Gunter. * En la canción de Apertura salen dos pinguinos como gunter abrazándose. * Gunter puede o no ser hembra, depende de cual pingüino hablaba el rey helado en ese episodio. * No se sabe si en el episodio de Fionna y Cake, Gunter tiene contraparte macho, ya que nunca se demostró. Galeria hwñ 3.png hwñ 4.jpg hwñ 5.jpg hwñ 6.jpg hwñ 7.png hwñ 8.png hwñ 9.png hwñ 10.gif hwñ 11.gif hwñ 12.gif hwñ 13.gif hwñ 14.PNG hwñ 16.png hwñ 17.png hwñ 18.jpg hwñ 19.png 461px-Slap.png|Gunter golpeando a Hudson Abdeer Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Habitantes del Reino Helado Categoría:Animales Categoría:pingüinos Categoría:Aves Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Seres Malignos Categoría:Asistentes Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de intercambio de género